


Change of Plans

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, fat reader, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Papyrus's plan falls apart, you're there to reassure him that you'll stick around no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** : hi, guys! a couple of things:
> 
> 1\. this is a nsfw chapter. if you're not interested, no biggie.
> 
> 2\. i'm planning on cutting down updates for this series to **once a week**. i know. i'm a jerk. but my work hours have changed and i don't have as much time to work on this. that and i really feel like i'm burning the candle at both ends by cranking out things when i barely have time to unwind when i come home. 
> 
> i hate to do this to you. i've been wanting to say it for a while, but **this does NOT mean i'm ending this series any time soon**. if anything, it'll give me a chance to regroup and focus more on where i want to take this. 
> 
> before, i used to have at least 4+ drafts in advance. now i'm writing on the fly and it's wearing me out. i hope you guys can understand and i'm very sorry. 
> 
> **this friday i WILL update** , but starting on monday, i'm moving my new chapter uploads to just fridays instead. it gives me the whole week to work on the chapter and have it ready, not putting it up late like i have been these past few weeks.

The Great Papyrus was a master of Many Things, and planning was one of them.

When he and Undyne went on a week-long camping trip, he was the one that packed every single essential thing they needed. Nothing in their bags went unused. He figured out the exact trails to walk, where they would stay, and was even able to keep their things dry when an unexpected thunderstorm rolled in. He gave himself an obligatory badge of honor for that one, even if she got sick of his gloating.

The other day, he sat and hovered over the call button on his phone. He’d been listening to the radio all week and discerned the perfect time to dial in for free tickets. The very minute and second. Nearly deafening himself and the rest of the listeners by screaming into the receiver while the station was up in his car was totally worth it, because he walked out of it with a gift he was sure that his friends would love.

He liked having routine. It was good. Nice. He liked being able to look forward to things over the course of the day. And sure, learning new things was always a lot of fun, but he liked being able to detect patterns and rituals. He ate the same thing for breakfast nearly every day, he ran along the same path to work, and he always picked the same numbers when Sans roped him into playing the lottery.

Stability. That was what he liked. It made it so much easier to plan for.

He stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie, cheekbones already flushed. He’d made these reservations a while ago, and he counted down the days leading up to it. A fancy schmancy place that served only the high-class dishes that brought stars and hearts to his eyes. His wallet would protest, of course, but he had been saving up for a really long time. It would work out.

You would probably make him split the bill evenly, anyway.

He stepped out the door and headed down the stairs. Sans was sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

“hey, bro. lookin’ good.”

“NYEH HEH HEH. THANK YOU!” He beamed. “I AM HOPING TONIGHT GOES WELL.”

“sure it will. you've got the cutest human. and she’s datin’ the coolest skeleton around.”

“SHE IS, ISN’T HE?” He reached for his keys on the hook, relieved that his brother hadn’t tried to play a prank on him before he left. “WELL, I’M OFF!”

He clicked the button to unlock the car doors and the horn let out a long farting noise.

“SANS!!!!”

After demanding that his brother fix that...disgustingly hilarious trick, Papyrus headed toward the restaurant. He was sweating already. Maybe the clothes were too thick for the weather? He thought he’d dressed appropriately.

Parking was a breeze. He’d made sure to leave just on time so he wouldn’t have to deal with rush hour traffic. He’d gassed up his car yesterday so he didn’t have to stop, and he got a spot right by the front doors so he could head on inside.

He checked the clock on his dashboard. Swallowed. Watched your friend's car pull into the parking lot to drop you off.

Seeing you across the way was enough to send the rest of his thoughts scattering. His body went into autopilot mode. Gravitating toward you despite the dull alarms ringing in the back of his skull that he needed to give you some space. You’d never complained about him showing affection, had you? He couldn’t even try to make sense of this, smiling too hard and spirits too high.

“Dang, Paps. Looking sharp.”

“THANK YOU. I DO LIKE TO EMANATE POINTY OBJECTS. I THINK.” He grinned. “ARE YOU READY?”

“Yeah, let’s do it!”

Papyrus held the door open and he sucked in a deep breath. It smelled _amazing._ He watched the waiters ahead rush back and forth, the cook serving out platters of fancy orders in the window. People talked at the bar, their expensive drinks keeping them company while they passed the time.

The maître d’ greeted you with a smile. “Hello. Name?”

“PAPYRUS THE GREAT.” He chuckled. “JUST KIDDING. IT’S JUST PAPYRUS. (BUT I AM VERY GREAT.)”

How he used parentheses in his spoken words, you’d never know.

The man on the other side of the podium flipped through his book. Flip. Flip. Flip. Narrowed his eyes. Turned them back up to the two of you. You really didn’t like the accusatory stare.

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t have any reservations under that name.”

“IMPOSSIBLE? I...MADE IT MONTHS AGO.” He furrowed his browbone. “I EVEN REMEMBER THE NAME OF THE PERSON I SPOKE TO. IT WAS BOB.”

“You mean Robert?”

“YES. EXCEPT HE TOLD ME TO CALL HIM BOB.”

The attendant sighed. “Sir, I’m sorry, but _Robert_ was...let go a few weeks ago. He didn’t...fit well with us. He must have double booked the table. I give you my deepest regrets and apologies, but we simply don’t have a place for you tonight. What I _can_ do is reserve something now, and when you do come in, you should receive a complimentary entree from our chef.”

Papyrus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The fancy dress. The atmosphere. The mood! All of it down the drain because of some...mistake that another person made! He did his part in planning this night out, so why was he being punished for it? It didn’t help that when he glanced at you, you were doing your best to hide your disappointment.

“WELL...OKAY. WHEN IS YOUR NEXT OPENING?”

“That would be in December.”

“DECEMBER? BUT, I...” He wanted to cry. He had big expectations for tonight. It was supposed to be romantic. Wonderful. Spectacular. A date to end all dates. Instead, he was left hanging, high and dry, all dressed up and nowhere to go. “WELL. IF THAT IS THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE, THEN...YES, WE WILL TAKE IT.”

“Thank you very much. I will put in this mishap in our computer system and reserve your table. Have a great day.”

Papyrus turned heel and headed toward the door glumly. You followed him, trying to catch up with his long strides. When he got upset, he tended to sort of...charge forward without even thinking. And being that he was so much taller, it was a little hard to keep alongside him. He held the door open for you and the both of you stopped on the sidewalk, his shoulders hunched and eyesockets watering.

“Oh, Paps...”

“WELL...THAT WAS A COMPLETE BUST!!!” He laughed. “I SUPPOSE WE CAN TRY SOME OF THE OTHER RESTAURANTS, THOUGH WE MAY BE...LOOKED AT STRANGELY BECAUSE OF HOW DRESSED UP WE ARE. UM. MAYBE I CAN CALL AROUND AND SEE WHAT’S AVAILABLE!!!”

He whipped out his phone and typed up a storm. You readjusted the purse on your shoulder and glanced at all of the people heading in and leaving the restaurant. They didn’t pay you any mind, though you still felt really awkward just...lingering here. In fact, the guy inside looked like he wanted to call the cops on you by the way he kept peering out the front doors to check up on what you were doing. 

You rubbed your arm and regretted coming out here looking like this. You should’ve kept it conservative so you didn’t look so out of place.

“...FOUR HOURS? NO, I DON’T THINK THAT WOULD WORK. UM. WOULD YOU MIND CALLING ME IF SOMETHING OPENS UP IN THE NEXT HALF HOUR? NO? OKIE DOKIE. I GUESS I’LL TRY SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!”

It was getting colder out. You didn’t even bring a jacket with you. The light was fading along the horizon and the streetlights started to kick on one by one. Papyrus was still pleading with people to give him a chance. He wanted this to go perfectly and his plans were crumbling before his very eyes. You couldn’t bear to see him like this, so you took a step forward. Just to clap your hand on his shoulder and reassure him.

“Paps, we can just go to a regular restaurant—”

A nearby car rushed past you and the tires kicked up an entire wall of water at you. A puddle from today’s earlier rainfall. You spluttered and tried to shield your face from the icy cold onslaught, but it was no use. You were both drenched in muddy water. The person that drove by just kept going, not bothering to stop, the brake lights only flaring up while they rounded the corner to pull into a parking spot.

Beads of water dripped down his chin. You weren’t sure if you wanted to know if they were partly made of tears.

“AH...”

“Paps...”

“IT LOOKS LIKE WE...ARE NOT GOING TO SOMEWHERE FANCY AFTER ALL. WELL! NO MATTER! WE CAN JUST...UM...”

“Get takeout?”

“YES! A DRIVE-THRU. WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT? THANK YOU. I WILL, UM...YES, KEEP THE TOP DOWN SO PERHAPS WE CAN DRY OFF WITH THE WARM AIR INSTEAD OF THE COOL AIR CONDITIONING...”

You walked back to his car in silence. You’d never seen him so unhappy in that thing. Even with the top down and the wind rushing over his skull, he was miserable. But he stuffed it down with a cheerful smile so he wouldn’t worry you. You knew him better than that.

So your plans were...pretty much ruined. He wanted to sit with you in a place where the food was as delicious as it was expensive. Where the two of you could be alone and celebrate just being together. He loved you so much that he wanted to show his appreciation in such an over the top way, and it all came crashing down on him.

You must have looked so ridiculous. Your dress was ruined. The puddle was full of dirt and trash, your makeup had pretty much been wiped off, and even the flower in Papyrus’ jacket pocket seemed to wilt. He drummed his fingers on the wheel and turned up the music so he wouldn’t have to say a word and reveal his true feelings.

“Papyrus?”

“I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY. BUT I ASSURE YOU, I AM...FINE! REALLY!!!”

“Papyrus...”

“SO WHAT IF MY SUPER SPECIAL ROMANTIC NIGHT WAS CUT SHORT? WE CAN STILL MAKE IT WORK. EVEN IF YOU ARE COLD AND MIGHT GET SICK...”

“Paps.”

“BECAUSE OUR COMPANY IS WHAT MATTERS. RIGHT? EVEN THOUGH ALL THOSE HOURS OF PREPARATIONS ARE DOWN THE DRAIN. AND YOU...LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL IN YOUR DRESS...AND...”

“Paps!!!”

“WHAT?”

“The car is—”

The engine coughed, sputtered, and died.

Right at a stoplight. With tons of cars piling up behind you, slamming on their horns as they tried to avoid driving right into you. Papyrus kept his hands on the wheel while you reached over and punched the hazard lights on, waving everyone around you so they wouldn’t get out to harass you any more.

Papyrus reached for his phone and shakily started to dial for a tow truck, making yet another halfhearted call for the night. You bit your lip and got out to speak with the officer that someone called, a very understanding and kind monster that saw you were in the midst of a really...not-so good date night.

You watched Papyrus’s car roll away to the shop. They wouldn’t get to it until the morning. Until then, you didn’t have any sort of transportation. Calling Sans was an option, but he rarely drove and there was no way that all three of you would fit on his bike.

“WELL WE CAN’T LET THIS GET IN THE WAY OF OUR MOST PERFECTEST DATE EVER! I KNOW! I WILL JUST CALL A CAB. WE CAN PICK UP SOME DINNER AND THEN...GET DROPPED OFF AT HOME! AND PRETEND TO BE AT OUR OWN FANCY FIVE STAR RESTAURANT! WHILE I DON’T LOOK FORWARD TO SANS’S TEASING AND HIS SUBPAR SKILLS AS A WAITER – NOT TO MENTION HIS INVASION OF PRIVACY ON OUR DATE – I SUPPOSE IT IS BETTER THAN NOTHING!”

You were the one that called the cab company. Papyrus hadn’t brought any cash with him, so it looked like you would be the one to shell out for the ride. Which was fine with you, you just wished he didn’t look so upset about it.

It took a full fifteen minutes for them to show up. You were stranded on the side of the road. In completely trashed clothes, Papyrus straining his face with a fake grin that seemed to scare off any curious bystanders.

You’d taken your shoes off. It was way too much of a hassle to keep the heels on when you were doing nothing but standing around. You held the straps between your index and thumb, swinging them, making sure that the comfortable weight kept you grounded and aware of the situation. You weren’t going to complain, no matter how sore the balls of your feet were. You weren’t going to give in and open your mouth, because if you gave him even one inkling that you were upset, he wouldn’t forget it for the rest of his life.

He opened the door for you and you slipped in. The cab driver adjusted the mirror and glanced at you with a strange look. Fuck. Off. Dude. You were like ninety-nine percent sure he’d seen weirder things than you in his lifetime.

“Where to?”

“OH. I FORGOT TO ASK YOU WHERE YOU WANTED TO EAT. UM...THE NEAREST DRIVE-THRU, PLEASE. IT...DOESN’T REALLY MATTER WHAT IT IS.”

“Anything’s good with me.”

It ended up being a little Italian place. You ordered spaghetti for you and Papyrus to share, though the order did nothing to turn his mood. Things were going downhill fast, and you weren’t sure what else you could do.

Wait.

You leaned forward, away from Papyrus rapidly texting on his phone, and whispered your plan into the cabbie’s ear.

With the steaming hot takeout box of spaghetti in your lap, you traversed through the city in all its glory. Some people were just starting their adventures after a long night of work. And things were so bright and...happy out there. A real stark contrast to the atmosphere in the car.

You reached down and put your hand on Papyrus’s. His head snapped up and he gazed at you with a halfhearted smile, a slight blush creeping across his face.

The cab driver parked. Papyrus glanced out the window and he went to unbuckle his seatbelt at first, but his expression changed when he realized where you were.

“UM...YES, HELLO? THIS IS NOT OUR HOUSE. DID I GIVE YOU THE WRONG ADDRESS EARLIER? SILLY ME. IT IS ACTUALLY FOUR-TWENTY-FIVE WEST...”

“Nope. Your girlfriend said this is where you were goin’.” He tapped the meter. “So unless you wanna owe me more for just sitting here, you should head out.”

“C’mon, Paps. This is part of my plan.”

You trekked through the grass that turned to grains of sand. Trudging through the long walk toward the shore, the gentle lapping of waves a welcome distraction from the coughing exhaust of the car behind you. You were about halfway out to where you thought would be a good stop when you heard the cabbie calling.

“Hey! You guys might need this.” He limped over and tossed a blanket at you. It was light enough for you to sit in the sand without getting it crammed everywhere. He grinned at you, then Papyrus. “Have fun. See ya in about an hour.”

Papyrus clutched it to his chest and shot you a questioning look. You gestured for him to follow you the rest of the way, careful not to trip any rocks or shells that settled above ground.

“WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? WE SHOULD GET HOME.”

“I thought we could have...another picnic.” You took the blanket from him and flicked it out. “We had one the day that I confessed to you. And it was a really, really awesome time. So maybe we can recreate the moment.”

“BUT THIS IS NOT...”

“Papyrus. I don’t need a fancy dinner with candles and people weighing on me hand and foot. It’s a nice thought, but it doesn’t have to be that way. I could be anywhere with you and think it was the time of my life. So...we can sit here. On this beach. Where I realized that maybe...someone could like me the way that I was.”

“OH. OH!!! YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT WHEN I WAS UPSET I DIDN’T GET TO SEE YOU IN A REVEALING SWIMSUIT.” He chuckled weakly. “THAT WAS...VERY EMBARRASSING, NOW THAT I RECALL IT. I WAS JUST...OVERWHELMED?”

You laughed about it over the spaghetti. It wasn’t as good as his, considering it was whipped up in just a few minutes, but it was still comforting. Between the stars coming to life before your eyes, the heavy moonlight already illuminating the gentle waters, and the warmth of his body next to yours, you were content.

“YOU HAVE SAUCE ON YOUR LIP.”

“No I don’t.”

“NYEH HEH HEH. STOP! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAY, ‘WHERE?’ AND THEN I LEAN OVER AND KISS YOU.”

“Whaaat? What have you been watching?”

“VERY EDUCATIONAL THINGS. NOW HOLD STILL. I’M GETTING IT OFF.”

He leaned over and pressed his mouth to yours with a laugh. You weren’t sure what was better: the fact that you could still taste the spaghetti or that his face was messier than yours. You took him in with your eyelids sliding shut, humming his name while he angled his head to move in closer. Reaching down to anchor you with his hand on yours, the kiss turning from slow and shy to long and sensual. Enough that your head started to spin.

He broke away, just a smidge, lingering near your mouth. Staring at you. Entranced.

“I WANT TO—”

“I want to meld with you.”

“YES. THAT IS WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY.” He chuckled and brought you in for another kiss. “YOU ARE OKAY WITH THAT? HERE? IT IS NOT VERY PRIVATE.”

“There’s no one around. Just us. You know? And this is the only place where we can be alone.” You took his free hand and led it to the center of your chest. “Can you please summon it for me?”

“OKIE DOKIE.”

_Bwip._

“And yours?”

“VERY WELL.”

You put your hands out and his SOUL practically zipped over to you. Heading straight for the pads of your fingers. You smiled at its luminescence, the way that it lit up even brighter with every laugh it got out of you. You hadn’t even noticed how he was catering to yours,  already bringing it in close to his chest so he could shield it from the rush of wind.

“Okay. Now what?”

“I...AM NOT SURE? I MEAN, I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE.”

That made sense. You scooted closer to him. “Maybe we can just...try to put them together. And see what happens?”

“I DON’T KNOW IF IT WILL WORK RIGHT AWAY. IT HAS A LOT TO DO WITH VERY TECHNICAL THINGS. I DON’T KNOW IF MONSTERS AND HUMANS HAVE EVER...I MEAN, TORIEL’S VIDEOTAPE SAID THAT THEY HAVE, BUT...”

You shushed him so he would stop babbling, releasing his SOUL and encouraging it to go for yours instead.

Both of them lingered in the air. One purple. The other white. One with the tip facing up, one with the other down. They were alike in a lot of ways. The way that they glowed and shimmered, faint traces of magic encasing them as they got to know each other.

They started in a slow spin, going around each other, testing the waters. Some of the colors trailing after them in an iridescent tail. It looked like they were playing, really. The way they darted and drew in close, only to pull apart just far enough to feed off each other’s speed. It didn’t seem to follow any particular rhythm. Maybe they were still feeling out what kind of song they wanted to use with each other. To get on the same wavelength and interact in a way that they could both agree on.

For just a split second, you glanced up at Papyrus to survey his expression. He was so enamored with the entire process it made your chest ache. 

He locked eyes with you, laughed, and then the entire world shattered.

You weren’t sure what you expected. Maybe just a warm blanket of feel-good sensations. You definitely didn’t think of it as something that would swallow you whole and leave you breathless. The world faded away and all you could see was him, his cheerful expression, his features dramatized along the background and the scenery bringing a surge of adoration in its wake. He was so wonderful. So kind. Generous. Passionate. Loving. Selfless. Determined. Hardworking. Loyal. Sweet. The adjectives seemed to spell themselves out into the air, hovering around his head and shoulders, swirling in a dark blue font that reflected his magic and slowed time.

You caught yourself laughing. It tickled. It was too much. Your stomach clenched and Papyrus looked baffled. He must’ve asked you if you were okay, but you could barely hear it along the steady heartbeat thudding in your ears. That and his muffled words barely broke over the sound of his magic as it sang to you.

This was what he felt for you. He felt like this every single time he looked at you. When you spoke. When you glanced at him. The butterflies in your stomach were overwhelming, a little much that you started to panic that it might not ever go away. But he steadied you with a hand on your chin, pulling you into a kiss that soothed your worries and insecurities.

Kissing was phenomenal. If you thought it was good before, with all your practices and awkward dance arounds, _this_ was what people were inspired by. It was warm and wet and sent a heady jolt down your spine, his fingers grazing your neck as he supported your head and planted kisses down your jaw and neck. It was feverish. It was too much.

You called out his name and your voice sounded faraway. His half-lidded gaze sent every nerve on edge. You wrenched your eyes shut as something snapped in the pit of your belly, a moan caught in your throat.

He pulled you into his lap. You settled along his pubic bone and grinded just hard enough to see stars. He hunched over to rest his face in your chest, and you could feel it vibrate as he spoke something that went in one ear and out the other. His grip tightened.

Your SOULs were so close now, the tiny ring of space between them shrinking. They were touching.

You couldn’t focus. Everything was sparking. Your lungs and veins. You glanced up, caught sight of them finally easing in to each other, and cried out.

Holy shit.

HOLY SHIT.

You swallowed hard and found yourself clinging to him. You had fallen back on the blanket, him straddling you and caging you in his arms. Kissing hard as you wrapped your legs along his waist. Tight enough that you could feel every dip and curve in his bone. He refused to release you, even when you whispered his name breathily, a bewildered laugh lingering on your swollen lips. Your SOULs hovered above you, both having turned one-eighty degrees and meeting to form a perfect heart. A brilliant lilac. The colors mixing. As one.

“IT FEELS SO GOOD I CAN’T THINK,” he sobbed into your shoulder. “IT’S TOO MUCH? YOU’RE SO WARM. AND WET.”

Wait. Wet???

Oh _god._ You... _came._ From what?! Melding??? You suddenly realized how uncomfortable your panties were, the cloth digging into you almost painfully. You squished your legs together and felt the liquid slick along his lap. This was...the most embarrassing thing ever. EVER. You struggled to push him away, but he only moved in closer.

“PLEASE DON’T LET ME GO.”

“Papyrus, I did something so gross???”

“NO YOU DIDN’T. I FELT IT. IT WAS AMAZING.”

You cursed Toriel for ever showing him that video. He’d somehow accepted that this was normal and he...wanted you to do it. This was a lot to take in. You were still really on edge, too, feeling another one come on as your SOULs continued to surge together.

“AH. YOU SAID MY NAME WHEN YOU DID IT, TOO.”

“S-shut up,” you responded weakly. Your stomach was clenching again. He wasn’t even moving against you, but he was creating the perfect pressure from your combined bodies.

“DO YOU WANT TO FEEL LIKE THAT AGAIN? OR DO YOU WANT TO STOP?”

You bit your lower lip. “I want to come again. _Please_ make me come again.”

“OH GOOD. I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD SAY THAT.”

He lowered himself down and pushed your legs farther apart. You arched your back into him and clenched your jaw shut as another orgasm rushed through you. It was so sudden and intense that you found yourself gripping at his back, digging your fingers into his suit, grasping at _anything_ that could ground you while the tremors rocked your body. A silent scream settled in your throat and a weak thrust upwards to meet him halfway as you reached your peak.

You savored the familiar buzz of the afterglow.

“D-did you...even...get off?”

“OH? NYEH HEH...YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT...” He silenced your protests with another long kiss. “TRUST ME. THIS IS...VERY SIMILAR. FOR THE BOTH OF US. IT IS NEW AND WONDERFUL. AND...WHILE I CANNOT SHOW IT AS PLAINLY AS YOU CAN...I AM...”

That was enough for you. You let him smother you with more smooches, planting them everywhere he could reach. You were sensitive all over, and it didn’t help that he was unrelenting. You were still a little mortified that you’d basically come undone in front of him, and it was all by accident, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. If anything, from the way he kept shifting on top of you and pushing you backwards, he was more than happy with the result he tore out of you.

“NYEH HEH HEH.”

“What’s so funny?” You stared up at him, his forehead bumping against yours.

“I MADE YOU DO THE THING.”

“P-Paps. I swear.”

“OUR FIRST TIME MELDING.”

“Ugh.”

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING? SHOULD I GET OFF?”

“No.” You drew him in when he made a move to pull away. “Stay here a while?”

“YES. I AGREE. AT LEAST UNTIL OUR SOULS SEPARATE.”

“How long is it gonna take?”

“WE’LL JUST HAVE TO SEE, WON’T WE?”

You weren’t sure how long it really took. It felt like around fifteen minutes, but it wasn’t like you were checking a watch. The entire time they eased apart, it felt like you were separating on an entire plane that you’d never knew existed. It wasn’t as if you shared consciousness, but maybe something similar. His magic reached out to you and filled you entirely, and it looked like your perseverance made your mark on him, too.

You could see how he saw you, and it was more than welcome. How he worshipped you in a way that wasn’t unhealthy, but just enough that you knew this was real. That after all of these years of wondering and worrying about your love life that you’d managed to snag someone as perfect as him.

“THERE WE GO...I THINK WE ARE SAFE TO PUT THEM AWAY, NOW.”

You didn’t let him get off that easy. You brought his SOUL over to your chest and kissed it.

Papyrus fell over backwards in shock. “THAT WAS...A VERY UNFAIR MOVE!!!”

“So was _you_ making me...” You stammered. “In public! We’re on a beach, Papyrus!”

“I CAN’T HELP BEING AN EXPERT WHEN IT COMES TO YOU AND YOUR COOLIO BODILY FUNCTIONS. IT’S TRULY A GIFT.”

You sat up just enough that you could gather yourself up and assess the damage. A quick glance to his pants...aaaand yup, you definitely left a stain. You pretended not to notice, but shifted so you could sit in a way that didn’t cause you a little discomfort. Ugh. This was really not what you expected when you pictured coming out here.

“AS FAR AS DATES GO, THIS IS BY FAR MY FAVORITE.”

“You pervert.”

“NO!!! I MEAN, YES, THAT WAS....NYEH... _INDESCRIBABLE..._ BUT...I AM ACTUALLY REFERRING TO THE EFFORT YOU MADE TO CHEER ME UP.” He traced circles in the sand. “I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT CONCEALING HOW I FEEL. BUT IT’S GOOD, BECAUSE I DON’T LIKE LYING TO YOU. AND YOU NOTICED RIGHT AWAY. AND YOU...MADE SURE NOT TO GET UPSET, EITHER. BECAUSE THEN I WOULD BE SAD AND YOU WOULD GET SADDER AND IT JUST...”

He paused and snuck a glance at you, shifty-eyed. “THIS BEACH IS VERY SPECIAL TO US NOW. BEFORE I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST ANOTHER PLACE WE GOT TO HANG OUT BEFORE WE WERE IN THE ULTIMATE RELATIONSHIP. BUT NOW...IT IS WHERE I WAS ABLE TO COME TOGETHER WITH YOU. AND YOU TRUSTED ME ENOUGH TO...LET GO.”

You could still feel how hot your cheeks were, but didn’t protest any more. “Yeah. I just...I wanted you to know that...no matter what life throws at us, no matter where we are, I’m going to be there.”

“YES. YOU ARE.” He stood up and reached for your hand. “I THINK THE CAB IS COMING BACK AROUND SOON. WE SHOULD GO HOME.”

“I call first dibs on the shower.”

“WHAT!!!”

You laughed and gathered the blanket and your trash, trying hard not to let the cabbie know that you could barely keep your eyes off each other. You wondered if you should even return the blanket considering what you’d just gotten up to on it.

In the end, he let you keep it anyway. It was going straight in the washer once you got home.

You and Papyrus came through the house. Sans wasn’t around; he must’ve caught the hint that you were going to be late and wanted to give you your privacy. You were relieved he wasn’t here to rib you about your disheveled appearances.

“I WILL USE THE DOWNSTAIRS BATHROOM TO FRESHEN UP. THEN CHANGE INTO PAJAMAS. THEN WE CAN WATCH TV UNTIL BED.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“OKAY!!! MET YOU BACK IN MY BEDROOM IN FIFTEEN. NO, WAIT. TWENTY. BECAUSE YOU MAY NEED A LITTLE EXTRA TIME TO...CLEAN UP.” He waggled his brow bone, which was jarring in and of itself.

You huffed as he turned heel and paraded down the hall. “You better not get used to it, Paps! Next time, I’M going to do it to you!”

He glanced at you over his shoulder and winked. “I NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE! I WILL PERFECT MY TECHNIQUE AND LEAVE YOU SPEECHLESS!!!”

You swallowed thickly. Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> want to support my writing? you can always **[donate](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM)**!
> 
> come check out my [tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)! i take requests from you guys, reblog cool art, and muse about my fics and headcanons!
> 
>  **question of the day** : how do you feel the date went?


End file.
